


Sobre propiedad dañada y gatos contrabandeados

by Arithanas



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Español, Gen, Just Add Kittens, kitten shenaningans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decidnos, viejo soldado, ¿por qué está destrozada la decoración sobre la ventana del capitán como si hubiera recibido un  tiro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre propiedad dañada y gatos contrabandeados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoomMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/gifts).
  * A translation of [On Damaged Property and Smuggled Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150641) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas). 



> Con mis respetos.
> 
>  
> 
> _Una historia traducida es otra historia_

Para explicar por qué ese modillón se encuentra en tan mal estado, tengo que explicaros acerca de Athos y su gato. Os aseguro que es una historia digna de ser contada, pero, os lo suplico, llenad mi copa...

Era el gato de la taberna _Le bois de velours_ , aunque al tabernero no le agradara, por esa razón siempre terminaba escondido entre las botas de Athos.

Era una extraña amistad, si es que se le pudiera llamar de tal modo. Por lo general, las amistades se frecuentan y se relacionan en torno a un espacio común; Athos y el gato hicieron de cualquier taberna su espacio común y sólo compartían su mutuo desdén por la presencia del otro. Hubo muchas noches donde compartieron la mesa sin abordar una mirada entre ellos antes de que el día infausto, pero me apresuro a los hechos cuando debería estar explicandoos por qué este gato en particular era tan importante.

Era un macho, rayado si recuerdo bien, cuyos ojos os miraban como si tal bestia quisiese averiguar los secretos de vuestra alma. Encima de todo, tenía un carácter tan arisco como el de Athos. Cualquiera que niegue la naturaleza de Athos o lo conoció solo lo oídas o se ha creído la leyenda. En cualquier caso, yo os aseguro que tal pareja de cascarrabias estaba bien avenida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gato siguiera a Athos a cualquier taberna, pero solo se acercaba una vez que nuestro camarada se encontrara solo, dedicado a vaciar botella tras botella. Si los taberneros tenían algún reparo siempre se guardaron sus opiniones.

Hubo noches donde la única interacción entre ellos se reducía al ocasional maullido de protesta ante una mano que se levantaba para salvar las puñetas de las garras afiladas y traviesas; otras noches, cuando una mano temblorosa balanceaba un cordón con herretes como una invitación frecuentemente desoída en favor de un buen baño de lengua. Pero creedme cuando os aseguro que no era siempre el caso. Hubo noches de verano cuando la cabeza de Athos descansaba en sus brazos y una pata pequeña acariciaba su cabeza como si estuviese impartiendo una bendición arcana de una primitiva religión olvidada y hubo noches de invierno cuando Athos acariciaba el lomo del minino ronroneante sobre su pecho.

Esas noches cualquiera podría tener la seguridad de que Athos estaba ebrio perdido.

Cosa curiosa, si alguna vez le preguntaras a Athos sobre su amor por los gatos, él siempre estaba dispuesto a declarar que su único animal favorito eran los caballos y que era incapaz de creer a los gatos como algo digno de admiración. Por mi honor que era difícil creerle, a él que era la honestidad encarnada, al verlo con el animal acurrucado en el interior de su jubón, donde por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ronronear su contento cuando el vino ganaba la batalla y a Athos le daba exactamente igual su compañía o su ausencia

Ahora, he de confesaros que el felino era el mejor compañero de copas que nuestro camarada pudiera tener, más de un ladrón se encontró una sorpresa con garras en sus intentos por aliviar a Athos del peso de su bolsillo. Y Porthos puede dar fe de todas las veces que concurrió a una taberna para ayudar a Athos a llegar Rue Ferou sólo para encontrar al malhadado gato sentado entre la silla y el plato, él os contará de todas las ocasiones   que recibió un regaño en forma de maullido sibilante antes de que la bestia saltara al piso y se perdiera entre las mesas con completa naturalidad.

En suma, este felino, cebado a base de comida olvidada y caridad descuidada, se había hecho un espacio en el corazón de Athos, mal que le pesara. Quizá por esa fue la razón el dichoso felino terminó tomando por sorpresa a todo el cuartel.

No tengo idea de quién fue a buscar a Athos aquella mañana, pero apostaría que lo encontró dormido en el rincón de alguna taberna cercana, para cuando llegó a la antesala de M. de Treville caminaba doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos a sus costados, como si sufriera de dolor. Porthos y Aramis como siempre preocupado por él y trataron de ayudarlo. Para este momento, todos ustedes tienen una buena idea de Athos, él trató de restarle importancia, mi opinión es Athos estaba en lo cierto, sólo necesitaba un minuto para calmar a la bestia confinada dentro de su ropa.

Si tan solo sus palabras no hubieran caído en oídos sordos…

Ante los esfuerzos redoblados de sus amigos, el malhadado gato se esforzó hasta que encontró una salida por los costados del jubón y dio un susto de muerte a Aramis, quien era quien se encontraba más próximo. Aramis dio un gran salto, pero eso no fue lo peor, la cosa pasó de castaño a oscuro cuando Porthos, con esa voz suya tan discreta, dejó escapar una palabra gruesa que estaba fuera de lugar en cualquier parte, cuantimás en el umbral del capitán.

Los siguientes minutos fueron caóticos, con el gato maullando como un endemoniado mientras corría entre las piernas de medio regimiento y bajaba las escaleras en medio de una confusión de hombres jóvenes sorprendidos. He de deciros que lo más impresionante fue ver a Athos, quien profesaba su indiferencia felina a voz plena, recorrer el mismo camino y casi con la misma velocidad. Nunca comprendí por qué lo hizo, pero sin eso no sería una historia tan memorable.

Yo me encontraba en las escaleras del patio así que fui testigo del evento. El gato, lomo erizado, bajó las escaleras como una exhalación, uno de los nuevos reclutas que practicaban tiro al blanco movió su mosquete cargado creyendo, en su juvenil arrogancia, que sería mucho más divertido disparar a un blanco móvil. Os agradará saber que fue expulsado del regimiento esa misma mañana una vez que termine la historia, no por haber elegido al gato como blanco, sino por apuntar su mosquete hacia sus propios compañeros, he de aclarar.

Athos, como bien han de saber, tenía arranques de heroísmo, entre más extravagantes mejor. Esa mañana, Athos hizo gala de su sangre fría interponiendo su cuerpo entre el mosquete y el aterrado felino y fue una gran bendición que no le echara el ojo al recluta pues hubiera paralizado al mozuelo y ese hubiera sido su fin.

En el último segundo, cuando la mecha ardiente tocaba la cazoleta, el recluta alcanzó a levantar el cañón. La acción fue tan precipitada, tan poco planeada, que alcanzó a rozar el ala del sombrero de Athos y tirarlo al suelo antes del que el tiro destrozara el modillón sobre la ventana del capitán justo en el momento en que dicha ventana se abría de par en par. No había rastro de ese malhadado gato, pero el capitán, por supuesto, fue oído en todo el cuartel y las casas vecinas, os lo aseguro.

En nada os aprovecharía mi descripción del rapapolvo de proporciones bíblicas que el señor de Tréville fue tan generoso en dejar caer sobre la cabeza Athos. Creo que si sus gritos resonaron entre estas paredes con semejante volumen fue debido a su acto de insensata bravura más que a su contrabando de gatos o el daño a su casa. Yo estoy de acuerdo, un mosquetero vale más que un gato de callejón.

Antes de acabar mi narración dejadme contaros el epílogo.

Esa tarde era yo quien vigilaba la puerta principal cuando Athos salió cepillando su sombrero con la manga del jubón, la mirada torva, los hombros encorvados, pero con suficiente cortesía para saludarme con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Sólo Dios sabría qué pasaba bajo su espesa mata negra de pelo.

Lo vi empezar andar su camino antes de que un maullido tímido rebotara en las paredes de la calle, ese sonido lo detuvo casi en seco y observó sus alrededores. Os juro que fue la primer y única vez que lo vi sorprendido por algo, ese hombre siempre fue inalterable.

Cuando encontró la fuente del sonido él no sonrió, sólo alzó un poco su sombrero como si saludara a su igual.

“Encantado de saber que ha escapado con la piel intacta,” oí a Athos decir, mientras extendía la mano.

Os doy mi palabra, el gato saltó del alfeizar y se aperchó en el hombro de Athos, justo debajo del sombrero, como si Dios le hubiera asignado ese lugar sólo a él. Pero eso fue lo menos sorprendente del encuentro porque de inmediato Athos preguntó: “¿Qué tal suena una gallina asada?”

El maullido contento que la bestia emitió sigue haciéndome sonreír, ¡voto a bríos!


End file.
